Hunting a Different Prey
by MysticHeero
Summary: Haldir is a known warrior of Lorien, and a skilled hunter. Now he sets his eyes on a different prize and enters a completely new hunting ground. HL yaoi, but no extensive graphics, but a lot is implied.
1. Weighing The Odds

Title: Hunting a different prey  
  
Chapter: One: Weighing the odds  
  
Author: Mysticheero  
  
Summary: Haldir is a known warrior of Lorien, and a skilled hunter. Now he sets his eyes on a different prize and enters a completely new hunting ground.  
  
Author's Note: There will be no detailing the bed room activities in this fic as I would very much like to keep this on ff.net. Also I believe the imagination of everybody out there could use a little exercise.  
  
Warnings: Swearing is a possibility, subjects of a sexual nature will be implied and intended, yaoi and shounen-ai. HxL.

- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Having served the Lord and Lady of Lorien for more than two millennia Haldir, the March warden of the golden realm, was renowned for his dedication and skill. He was one of Lorien's best and most able soldiers, fairing the same as a hunter. But, within his entire service, the March warden had never strayed from duty or taken a day off. He was the perfect role model for the younger soldiers, as well as many of the older ones and trained many a fine warrior.  
  
Yet there was something missing from his life, something he could not find within his duties, family or friends. But Haldir intended to change that, regardless of what it cost him or how long it would take. It was time to hunt a different prey. And to do this he would change his hunting grounds in more than one sense. He knew what he sought was not in Lorien, or even in Imladris, but in the desolate woods of Mirkwood. So he found himself, quite nervously, seeking out the audience of the Lord and Lady of the Light, just after dinner this evening.  
  
"Haldir." Lord Celeborn greeted the younger elf fondly, as Galadriel smiled upon their visitor with equal warmth.  
  
"My Lord, my Lady." The March warden bowed respectfully while specking.  
  
"Please, let us shed such formalities. We are quite alone here." Galadriel softly spoke. "And yes we know why it is you look us so late."  
  
"I do not wish to be disrespectful, or discourteous, in that which I seek, but I feel that I must do this now. Waiting will do no good and will most likely loose me further chance." Haldir replied truthfully. Both nobles moved forward towards the corridor leading to the gardens, and motioned for him to walk with them, which he accepted.  
  
"We understand Haldir." Celeborn went on. "In all of your years of service we have never been let down by you or your kindred, though Rumil and Orophin can be mischievous. Thankfully they are not nearly as bad as our grandsons." The three smiled at the fact, as it was very true; no-one could out do the twins in mischief. "Not once have you ever asked anything of us, though we would most likely grant it you. Nor have you ever dishonoured us."  
  
"I do no more that expected of me." Haldir admitted, after Celeborn fell silent.  
  
"Like you are doing now." Galadriel praised. "And we gladly grant you what you seek now. Take as long as you need, and do not hesitate to ask us, if we can be of any help."  
  
"You have done enough for me already my Lady, for which I am forever grateful of."  
  
"We only have one request of you, and that is that you take your brothers with you. I'm sure you would welcome the company." Celeborn said knowingly and Haldir smiled.  
  
"Thank you. When may I leave?" Haldir inquired, hoping he didn't sound as disrespectful as he thought.  
  
"Well Orophin and Rumil come off patrol at dawn tomorrow, if I am not mistaken." Celeborn mussed. "Give them the day to gather their things and rest up over night, then the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Do you... do you think he will reject me and what I give?" the March warden enquired, slightly fearful of the answer, but felt Galadriel place a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I can not say for certain, but as long as you are truthful in your words and actions I am positive he will accept you. I do not believe your feelings are not returned, but he may be unsure on what to do. Be patient with him."  
  
With a nod and another thank you, the blonde March warden bid the nobles goodnight, and returned to his family's talan to sleep as best he could with his mind racing nervously.

- - - -   
  
The Next morning he was rudely awakened by his two younger brothers jumping on his bed and body. Both of the younger elves were grinning ear to ear, as if they were nought but little elflings again, and Haldir immediately went on his guard.  
  
"What do you two want?"  
  
"Now is that any way to treat your charming brothers who have just come off a long and tiring patrol?" Rumil asked sweetly.  
  
"You are not charming, and if you are so tired then why did you wake me up?" Haldir shot back sleepily.  
  
"Huh! The cheek. Besides, we've heard some very interesting news and simply had to see if it was true or not." Orophin remarked with a large smile.  
  
"And what is this interesting news?"  
  
"That you intend to win a fair prince's heart?"  
  
"Yes, that would be true." Haldir answered Orophin with a small smile of his own at the thought of it.  
  
"Finally!" Rumil cried, and he flopped down to lie on Haldir's left, opposite Orophin whom had done the same, a moment before.  
  
"What do you mean 'finally'?" Haldir looked at both brothers, confused at their words.  
  
"Oh please, the way you and the prince kept eyeing each other on our last visit there, it's a wonder the two of you haven't lain together yet."  
  
"He was watching me?" the eldest asked incredulously, despite the mild blush at his brother's choice in words.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't notice. You know for someone so good at noticing things you can be so blind to what was staring you in the eyes." Rumil snorted.  
  
"Didn't you see how shy he was around you? Or how he actually sought your company above everyone else's?" the second oldest brother added.  
  
"No, truly I didn't." He could only smile more brightly at it though. They were all silent for a while, before Haldir realised his brothers had dozed off. As he couldn't get out of bed without disturbing both of the sleeping pair he let himself fall back into peaceful reverie and pleasant dreams.

- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Well what did you think? I welcome all reviews, criticism, and flames and will use them to improve my writing. Toodles and Ta and always remember – the review button will not hurt you. I can not say the same about the frog though.


	2. Upon Similar Paths

Title: Hunting a Different Prey  
  
Chapter: Two: Upon similar paths  
  
Author: Mysticheero  
  
Warnings: same as the first one.  
  
Author's note: yay my ramble.... Ugh... I got caught by my biology teacher for skipping lesson, but I'm still alive so I'm counting my lucky stars (there only one so far). Sadly I won't be able to update until September due to the college being closed and this is where I write up my fics to post. But I'll be writing over the holidays, so I should have a few chappies in stock to post when I get back on sep. 9th. Have a good summer holiday everyone. Toodles and Ta me darlin's.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -

The youngest of Thranduil's children walked quietly through the gardens, thinking absently on various topics and was surprised how many times his thoughts would lead to one particular elf. He was trying to keep his mind off that however, as he wasn't sure how to deal with it, not yet. He sighed and leaned against a strong oak, allowing its soft whispers to calm his mind. The day had gone slowly so far, the hours dragging by at a murderously lethargic pace, and when you are stuck in court for that time it is a task to remain awake. His father had let him go early; having seen Legolas' mind was straying quite frequently to other things. That was two hours ago, and the council would be ending, if not already closed, with evening meal only about fifteen minutes away. Soft foot falls, of more than a single elf, approached from the direction of the palace, announcing the arrival of two of Legolas' older siblings.  
  
"Here you are, 'Las." Malcalen said as he leaned against the tree beside the youngest Thranduilion. "We had wondered where you had disappeared to."  
  
"I'm assuming that you want something?" Legolas quested, with a brotherly smile.  
  
"You wound us, 'Las." Lancril sarcastically exclaimed. "We're just doing our brotherly duty of discovering who has stolen your thoughts so much that you can not concentrate on anything but."  
  
"Who said it is a person, plaguing my mind?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Legolas, we helped raise you. You should know that you can hide very little from us, and I know what the symptoms of 'plaguing' as you so kindly put it, are having watched Mal before he actually married Brethilon." Lancril explained, with a smug smirk, which widened on seeing the faint blushes on both Legolas' and Malcalen's faces.  
  
"Would you care to enlighten us on the mysterious elf?" The crown prince probed, hoping he would get a positive answer.  
  
"Um.... Well...." Legolas wrung his hands, obviously nervous.  
  
"We promise we will not tell anyone. Not a soul." Malcalen added encouragingly.  
  
"It's Haldir." Legolas' voice was quiet but both brothers still heard and were surprised to say the least.  
  
"As in the March warden of Lorien Haldir?" At the youngest's nod Lancril continued. "I wasn't expecting that. But we're not saying anything bad about it." He hastily added seeing the youngest looking dejected.  
  
"We're just surprised that's all. Though I'm not sure why, with the way he was staring at you all through his last visit." Malcalen mused, and Legolas snapped his gaze to his eldest brother.  
  
"He was looking at me?" Legolas blushed, realising how he must sound, and that elicited a chuckle from his brothers. Malcalen gave Legolas a small understanding smile, one which Lancril either missed or chose not to comment on.  
  
"Yes, little brother."  
  
"Why are you so taken aback by it? Half the elven kingdom stares at your beauty." Lancril said lightly. "Though, not all of them look as lovingly as Haldir does."  
  
"Quite true." Malcalen added. "How soon until the wedding do you think Lan?"  
  
"I'd say four, maybe five months, though the March warden will certainly ask before long. I wonder if his brothers will come. They were good conversationalists." Lancril said and both brothers seemed to ponder on this as Legolas gaped, unable to say anything for a moment.  
  
"Wedding? I show an interest in Haldir, who may not return it, and the two of you already have me wed and bound to him!" The younger elf exclaimed, looking quite overwhelmed.  
  
"Relax Legolas. We're only jesting." Malcalen chuckled, and smiled broadly at the deep blush that on his brother's face.  
  
"He speaks the truth." Lancril added and they smirked. "I'd give Haldir three weeks to ask father, and a further two before you're binding to him."  
  
"Lancril!" Legolas cried out and both his brothers ran off before Legolas could do or say anything else. He was still staring off in their direction when he heard the bells chime softly for evening meal. With a sigh he made his way to the family dining and secretly dreaded being stuck with Lancril and Malcalen's teasing.  
  
- - - - - -

All through out the meal Thranduil could see that Legolas was still having trouble concentrating on anything other than some hidden subject. Apparently his older two sons knew something of what the 'problem' was, and they had been successfully teasing him into giving them dark looks between light blushes. It was quite amusing, Thranduil had found, as he had never seen Legolas squirm as he had during dinner. What a cruel thought. Thranduil had been unable to determine what has been seemingly troubling his youngest, but seeing how easily his brothers teased him, the Mirkwood king had placed it as nothing grievous. After having caught one of Malcalen's remarks on marriage, and seeing Legolas flush further, the elder elf surmised that Legolas had taken an interest in someone. The question now was who? And did they return the interest?  
  
And so the king of the woodland realm found him self at his youngest child's chamber, knocking on the door gently. He received a call for him to enter and he did, quickly spotting Legolas sitting beside the fireplace.  
  
"Father?" the younger elf was surprised to see him so late. "What brings you here at this hour"  
  
"I came to speak to you, my son." Thranduil, to Legolas' further astonishment, lowered himself to sit on the fur rug beside him.  
  
"About what?" It wasn't every day his father talked to him alone like this, as one or both of them were oft busy or tired from duty.  
  
"I thought we might need to talk. I can see something is causing you some strife over, and from your lack of concentration of late I know it must be something important." Thranduil studied Legolas' face to see his reaction and knew he was on the right track from Legolas' embarrassed blush.  
  
"Forgive me father, I do mean to be inattentive." He apologised looking a bit put out.  
  
"May I know what holds your thoughts so?"  
  
"I fear you may not..... approve father." Legolas answered quietly.  
  
"Why would I disapprove of who has taken your interest?" the king replied with a fatherly tone, and he watched as Legolas' features showed both his shock and confusion.  
  
"How did you....? They promised they wouldn't say a word to anyone."  
  
"I'm assuming by 'They' you are referring to your brothers? They have not said a word, though I suspected they knew something on the matter." Thranduil admitted. "Legolas, I needed not ask them. I can see something was bothering you without their help. Though it wasn't until I caught a comment off Mal said about marriage that I managed to narrow down what it was that was troubled your mind."  
  
"You didn't?" the youngest Mirkwood prince looked uncomfortable at the fact, and nervously bit his lip.  
  
"Do I get to know who?" Thranduil enquired hopefully. Legolas was silent for so long Thranduil feared he wouldn't answer, but he did with a small surrendering sigh.  
  
"Haldir of Lorien." Legolas stated quietly and waited for his father's reaction.  
  
"He is a fine warrior. I can understand some of your attraction to him." Blinking in disbelief, mouth agape Legolas looked very comical before he managed to regain himself and close his mouth. "Did you truly think I would object?"  
  
"I didn't expect you to take it so..... lightly."  
  
"Legolas, you are my son. I want you to be happy and despite part of me wanting to lock you away from any possible hurt or danger, I will give you the freedom to be so." Thranduil smiled warmly and was surprised when Legolas hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you father." The younger elf mumbled against his father's chest, as the king wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Just remember, I'm here if you ever want to talk, no matter how trivial the issue. I like to know what's going on in my children's lives. Preferably when they are happening and not at some later date." Legolas smiled at this, knowing full well what past occasion his father referred to.  
  
"Father?" he said after a while.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What do you think mother would have said about Haldir?"  
  
"She always liked him, and I'm sure she would be more than happy about your choice in him." Thranduil replied truthfully. "Do you think Haldir will return my feelings?" Legolas asked and Thranduil could sense the undertone of fear his son's voice held in speaking those words.  
  
"I'm sure he will." Thranduil quietly replied. After another lapse into silence, he spoke again. "Its getting late and both of us should be getting abed."  
  
"Goodnight, father." Legolas said disentangling from his father's embrace as they both stood.  
  
"Goodnight, my son." He placed a kiss to Legolas' brow and left, heading for his own chambers to sleep.  
  
- - - - - -

The next morning saw an early start and Legolas ate his breakfast slowly, ignoring his brothers as much as possible, though he did occasionally blush as their comments. Thankfully, his father saved him as he called his older two sons for another day of court. Today Legolas was free of duty and decided to take refuge on the practise range with his bow. The practise was calming and after hours at it he headed back to the palace for midday lunch. He was quite surprised when a small group of three elves arrived on horseback in the courtyard. He was even more shocked to see it was Haldir and his brothers. A messenger must have run to his father because Thranduil soon appeared at Legolas' side to greet the guests. Much to Legolas' annoyance his brothers had also come and they were nudging him from where they flanked him, giving him meaningful looks. Barely able to suppress a blush, Legolas moved for ward with his family to welcome the Lorien elves.  
  
"Well met, my friends. What business brings you to our dwelling?" Thranduil said, receiving three unified bows of respect from those in front of him.  
  
"We bring a message from the Lord and Lady of Lorien." Haldir politely said in a smooth voice, trying his hardest to not openly stare at Legolas.  
  
"Then please join me in my study. I'm sure your brothers would like to rest after your journey. Lancril and Malcalen shall show then to where they may rest." Thranduil explained and he turned, beckoning Haldir to follow, while giving Legolas a kind look. The youngest prince watched his brothers led their other guests away, with a sense of dread, and headed to his own rooms to bathe and change before seeking something to eat, thankful his father had spared him much embarrassment for the time being.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -

And now, on to the reviewers:  
  
Beloved fool – Here ye go ye fussy madam, the next chapter. avoids getting hit as yer most likely sitting to my right at this present moment  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul – Oh yes this is a Haldir and Legolas slash fic. Hope ye like. The next chapter has a bit of a mean streak in it along the lines of brother, but I shan't say another word on that save I ruin it.  
  
Kasmi Kassim – I know what ye mean. The pair are quite addictive. Have you read a fic called 'The difference Between Love and Marriage' by Kaiyoz? That's a good one for L/H.  
  
Charli – Sorry, but I did send ye an email me dear, and besides I didn't see ye until after I had written and posted this fic. Luv ye loads.  
  
Mithros – Claire!!!!! Hello me darlin'. Is this long enough for ye? Unfortunately, as I mentioned at the top, I won't be updating for about two months because my college access, on which I write all this, will be gone due to the summer holidays. But it gives me two months to write more, and hopefully by September 9th (first day back) I'll have chapter's three and four, possibly five as well, ready to post. Any more to ye fics yet?  
  
Angelbird12241 – here's the continuation, so enjoy me dear,  
  
Moonbunny77 – sorry about the confusion and I've fixed it now so thanks for telling me. I truly wasn't aware I had forgotten that.  
  
ScottyLass – seeing as yer sitting on me left at the moment I was debating whether or not to reply to ye and I thought what the hell – I am Shinigami (or rather Shinimegai).Enjoy the hols and I'll hopefully see ye tomorrow.  
  
MistressSerenity – Here's the next chappy. Sorry not much id happening but the next chapter has more um... embarrassment in it for our cute couple.


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Title:** Hunting a Different Prey

**Chapter:** Three: The Hunt Begins

**Author:** MysticHeero

**Warnings:** Okay, here ye get more implications, but not much or any decent action. Sorry.

**Author's note:** Hope that everyone has had a wonderful summer, and to welcome ye all back to school/college/where-ever, I give ye chapter three. I know I said I'd put it up yesterday but I was locked out of my college computer and there were no IT techs handy.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dinner was difficult, to put it simply, due to the fact that Legolas' older brothers had been continuously teasing him again. Only this time it was worse because Haldir and his brothers were also present. Thranduil kept up the appearance of not knowing or noticing a thing, much to Legolas' relief, and Legolas had to privately smile knowing that Malcalen and Lancril will be given some distasteful task by their father as retribution. Of course that didn't stop his brothers' tauntings, and so Legolas was forced to endure it.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Lancril asked, oh-so innocently asked the three March wardens, giving Legolas a sideways look in the process.

"Until our Lord and Lady arrive in a few weeks time." Haldir replied politely and Legolas thought he would die. A few weeks? How could he endure such torture off his brothers as well as seeing Haldir nearly constantly – if his family had something to do with it – for that same amount of time?

"Perhaps, this visit will grant you the time to see all the wonders of Eryn Galen, seeing as you had so little spare time on your last stay here." Malcalen said charmingly and Legolas could have sworn the crown prince had exchanged a similar look with Rumil as he did with Lancril. He prayed that he was wrong.

"We would very much enjoy that." Haldir answered and Orophin added his own comment.

"Rumil and myself would very much like to finish our sparring match that we had to cut short last time. Maybe you will beat us this time."

"You never beat us to begin with." Malcalen said, feigning hurt. "I believe it was a draw."

"Ah, yes, I believe it was too." Rumil stated.

"How about we continue our match tomorrow morn?" Lancril spoke up.

"That would be perfect." Rumil said with a smile.

"Legolas, how about you show Haldir the grounds? I believe he has yet to see them properly." Thranduil suggested lightly, but the youngest prince knew there would be no refusing the idea.

"Of course Father, if Haldir would like to." Legolas smiled politely, and kicked Malcalen under the table as he opened his mouth to comment.

"Only if I'm not imposing on you. I don't want to keep you from your duties." Haldir answered, unwittingly mimicking Legolas by booting Orophin in the leg when the other hid a laugh in his drink.

"Then it's settled." Thranduil said and wondered exactly how Legolas would get him back for cornering him so, into the arrangement. Not that he regretted speaking his idea. Indeed, Legolas was now beginning to converse more freely with their guests than before, having lost some of his reserved and shy demeanour. He was also speaking a little more freely with the Lorien visitors now, stubbornly ignoring his brothers' teasings. Thranduil, while politely listening to the conversations and commenting on occasion, turned his thoughts to finding a punishment that deemed suitable for his older sons for teasing the youngest so mercilessly. Perhaps extra patrols or court attendances.

- - - - -

Haldir retired to his room not long after dinner, with his brothers, as the three of them were quite exhausted from travelling. But despite how tired he was he found himself lying awake in bed, hair still slightly damp from his earlier bath, staring at the ceiling without actually seeing anything. His mind was working over time on the fact that tomorrow he and Legolas would be spending time together, most likely alone all day if his brothers had anything to do with it. Not to mention Thranduil and his other two sons if Haldir guessed correctly. A knock on his door startled him from his musings, but the person waited for no reply, but instead just let themselves in as if invited. It was Rumil and Orophin, but then again who else would it be? He had had the small hope that it would be the youngest prince of Eryn Galen, but he knew that was hopeless to think. At least at the moment.

"Still awake?" Orophin questioned rhetorically as he and Rumil climbed onto the bed to sit beside Haldir.

"Thoughts of a certain blonde keeping you up?" Rumil teased and received a gentle back-handed slap to his upper arm in response.

"I do think of things besides Legolas." Haldir said defensively.

"I was actually referring to myself, but seeing as you brought up the subject, which you were clearly thinking off before we interrupted. Looking forward to your private tour tomorrow?" Rumil replied.

"If you must know, yes I am. I finally have the chance to talk to him without your stupid comments and interruptions!" His words came out harsher than intended but it couldn't be helped and his brothers took no offence in them.

"Haldir, we're your brothers. It's our job to annoy you as much as possible and tease you. Orophin smiled just as sweetly as Rumil, but Haldir could see the evil sense of humour lurking just beneath the surface.

"Is it also your jobs to make my life a living nightmare and a miserably long torture besides?" his voice held sting, but also a tired resignation in the undertone.

"We do not mean to. Of course if we didn't tease you so much then you wouldn't be as motivated to prove us wrong and accomplish things, so why would matters of the heart be any different to any other time." Rumil explained.

"Because this is more important to me." Haldir quietly stated and Orophin grinned at him.

"You would do the same for us if it were us showing an interest in another elf."

"Aye, and I'd probably give the same reply as Ru' did as well." They had him cornered, but he had no problems in admitting when he was wrong. That was one of the things that had drawn him to the youngest prince. On the few short occasions that he had been around Legolas he saw the same characteristic, but sadly no one else in his family, especially Thranduil, shared this. Legolas had definitely gotten the quality from his late mother, which was a shame as negotiations would run a lot more smoothly.

"So are you going to ask him tomorrow?" Orophin cut through his thoughts.

"No. I'm going to take my time. I don't want to risk ruining this by a careless mistake and I don't want him to feel pressured by rushing either. I'll simply tell him of my feelings and go from there." It was a good plan, but Haldir was unsure as to whether he would be able to hold to it when in the presence of Legolas. As if reading his thoughts, Orophin spoke.

"Or something along those lines."

"Something along those lines." Haldir repeated to himself quietly, as he stared up at the ceiling, tracing the moonlight shadows.

Exchanging happy looks with each other, Rumil and Orophin gave Haldir a brotherly hug before slipping off the bed and bidding him goodnight.

"We'll see you on the morrow." Rumil stated as he moved towards the door with Orophin.

"I'm sure you'll have some very pleasant dreams." The elder of the two commented, but didn't expect Haldir's reply.

"Aye, I will. I love to think of ways to get back at you two."

"Hey!"

"We deserved that, but I honestly think our blonde princling will be overtaking you vivid imagination this eve." Rumil said and both of the younger two brothers left, closing the door behind them.

With a sigh Haldir gave up on his brothers, instead losing himself in his thoughts of tomorrow again, and soon drifted off into pleasant dreams of honey blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

- - - - - -

The youngest prince of Eryn Galen was suffering a similar fate as Haldir and could not rid himself of his brothers' company for very long. They had arrived while he was lounging in his bath, soaking in the pleasantly hot water and now they were talking, Malcalen carefully washing the youngest's hair with the soap.

"Father seems to of inadvertedly given you ample opportunity to be alone with Haldir." The crown prince commented, receiving a snort from Legolas in reply.

"He was perfectly aware of what he was doing." The latter told them, but his brothers could detect very little disgust in his voice while saying this. "Like he was perfectly aware of you teasings at dinner."

"What do you think he will do?" Lancril asked, wincing at the prospect of punishment from his father.

"I don't know about you Lan, but I think Father will Bret to deal with Mal." There was amusement in Legolas' voice and it was Malcalen's turn to wince.

"Poor Mal." Lancril remarked with a sympathetic smile. "When do Brethilon and Galithil return from Imladris?"

"In nine days. Which means Father will wait until then to punish us both." The crown prince muttered grumpily. "But we're getting off the subject."

"True. So Legolas, what will you be doing with Haldir tomorrow? I can certainly think of a few good ideas." Lancril said and Legolas' grin faded into a blush.

"Lan! He's a guest and I barely know him. We aren't even betrothed and you're, once again, getting ahead of everything. Elbreth! I don't even know if he wants me that way." Legolas exclaimed, and looked rather down cast at the thought, and - most likely now – fear.

"Oh please Legolas. How can you be so blind to his love and affection? We know he wants you that way and every other way. If he were just after a mere fling I doubt he would spend so much time chasing you around the room with his eyes." Lancril told the youngest.

"Las, trust us on this." Malcalen said while rinsing Legolas' shining hair free of soap. "Me especially. I know what its like to be on the receiving end of Lan's taunts. It's just his way of getting you to hurry up and do something, and the best way to get him to stop is to hurry up and claim Haldir as your husband." This got another blush from the youngest Thranduilion, though it was barely visible.

Lancril, seeing that Malcalen had finished with Legolas' hair, fetched one of the towels from the shelf and returned to the bath's side.

"Come on, out you get. It time you went to bed, what with such a busy day ahead of you tomorrow." His light teasing received a grumble from Legolas, and Lancril wrapped the large towel about his brother's naked form when the elf stepped out of the metal tub.

"Do you truly think he wants me so?" Legolas asked as he pulled on a pair of light cotton sleep pants, having towelled himself off sufficiently.

"Yes, and if he doesn't then he'll regret stringing you along, because he'll have not just Mal and I to contend with, but also Father, Rumen, Orophin and no doubt Bret and Galithil as well. But we know that he does care you, so don't worry. Just tell him the truth and you'll be fine. Lancril advised.

"I don't know why I let the two of you to rally me so. I'm only showing him around, for Elbreth's sake." Legolas stated with frustration and he climbed into his bed, sitting with the covers drawn over his legs.

"Goodnight Little Leaf. We'll see you at breakfast." With Malcalen's words both brothers departed, having kissed the youngest goodnight on his brow. He had grumbled about not be a child to coddle but accepted their actions anyway. Now alone Legolas' thoughts flew to tomorrow and the prospect of being alone with the March warden.

"Haldir." Legolas whispered, breathing the name more than saying it. With that he allowed himself to be pulled into a relaxing and replenishing reverie.

- - - - - -

Legolas found his brothers intended to escort him down to breakfast, but he absolutely refused to wear the clothes that they had decided he should wear.

"Oh but Las, you'd really look good in them." Lancril was trying to persuade him to no avail.

"And why would that matter?" Legolas inquired while changing into a soft pair of leggings the colour of the blue-grey mist that hung about mountains along Arda's spine. "Surely, it won't matter." His voice was implying that beauty wasn't everything and the crown prince sighed.

"We're not saying that he's shallow Las. Just that we thought the extra effort might boost either his or your confidence that's all."

"I'm not wearing it." Legolas declared, using the same tone of voice that his father used when his decision was final.

"Alright, alright. We'll leave it be." Lancril gave in with a sigh, putting the clothes away as Legolas simply smiled. He has put on a cotton shirt of off-white colour and was currently fastening up his knee length long tunic of deep forest green, verging towards emerald. Finishing off with a pair of green suede soft boots, Legolas brushed his hair to rid it of knots and tidying it. He allowed his brothers to plait in his side braids, leaving the remainder of his hair unbound, with their sworn word of nothing fancy and then the three of them were off to the family dining room to break their fast.

Haldir's small group came in a few minutes later after them, his brothers dressed similarly to Malcalen and Lancril, for their intended sparring match following breakfast. Thankfully the brothers, of both Legolas and Haldir, kept their teasing to a minimum, instead turning towards their own plans for the day, discussing their weapon skills and techniques. This left Haldir and Legolas free of mostly shyness and embarrassment and they commented on various points during their brothers' conversation. Thranduil had left early to attend his duties, leaving the six younger elves free of diplomacy and formal titles. The four sparring elves headed off to the practise grounds, debating heartily over who was going to win and who would bet what. The remaining two couldn't help but laugh at their brothers' antics of competitive quarrelling and dallied longer at the table, still talking before leaving for the tour.

"I never realised how alike our brothers are." Haldir commented as they walked through the various hallways and corridors.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" Legolas replied, worrying mildly of the answer.

"At the moment, bad." Haldir watched Legolas nod in agreement before they shared a smile. "How fare your brothers at the blade?"

"On average, fairly well, but to be more precise Mal is better at a double handed sword, preferring the heavier and more forceful attacks. He isn't bad with a spear either, very agile in manoeuvring it and pinioning an opponent. Lan, he favours melee rather than ranged fighting. But he can wield a short sword as well as any master. Legolas told. "How about your siblings?"

"They're very similar to each other, but where Ru excels at the bow, Phin favours the javelin. They can both out seat me at the short sword and long knives, but they'll take an offensive attack, using speed, no matter what the weapon." The March warden explained, before continuing. "I prefer melee like Lancril, but I'm better at the spear and broad sword."

"If I had to chose one type of weapon to use, it would most likely be long knives." Legolas revealed. "Though I also take to the bow." The pair came to the main entrance of the palace, and Legolas led them off to the right, making for the dense gardens.

"Maybe we should spar some time?" Haldir suggested and felt almost giddy when Legolas smiled at him warmly, eyes twinkling.

"Aye, I would like that. Mayhap we can help each other in improving our skills." The prince's voice was soft and Haldir raised an eyebrow at the tone of voice. "In sparring that is."

"Oh, of course." Haldir murmured, trying very hard to ban the images that though brought up. Not that the thought of sparring with Legolas didn't conjure up inappropriate images, but they weren't as... graphic as the others.

"Then mayhap we'll put our brothers in their places. Call it revenge for all the teasing they're given us." Legolas was startled at this comment but smiled none the less.

"Yes, they really do need to stop that." They lapsed into silence as they slowly ambled through the beautiful gardens, neither sure how to broach their feelings to the other.

"Legolas, I...." Haldir began unsure as to how he should word his thoughts without pressuring the younger elf. "Do you know of my feelings?"

"I know of them, but not of their.... extent."

"I am myself, not entirely sure of how deep they run, but I know I care for you dearly. I know I love you, but I am...." Again the March warden struggled to phrase his emotions.

"Uncertain as to what you want? I have never felt this way before and I don't know where to start in dealing with them either." Legolas admitted and Haldir smiled in understanding.

"So we feel the same and neither of us are sure as to what to do." The March warden stated un-necessarily, and they stopped walking.

"I would like to see where this goes." Legolas' voice was quiet, though perfectly audible. "If you are willing then...." He let the sentence hang, both knowing what he left unsaid.

"I would love to." Haldir said, taking Legolas' slender hand in his own. There was a silent agreement to take things slowly, neither wanting to push too far or rush things; they had all eternity to be together so there was no point in hurrying like mortals.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

And now on to the reviewers.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul;** Glad that ye liked my take on Thranduil's reaction to the possible involvement of Haldir and Legolas. You wanted more of the sibling teasing, here ye go then. I have plenty of possible ammunition as I'm the youngest of six children and was teased a hell of a lot by all of them as they ganged up. Enjoy.

**Ertia;** Are you still pouting me dear? Ye seemed to be smilin' at the end of ye review. But none the less, here's to make ye smile again. Chp 3 and number four shouldn't be too far behind – if my computer doesn't muck it up again and the IT techs don't delete my work again (ye know I had to re-write the whole bloody thing because this one tech froze my computer and I couldn't save anything. Add to that that the original writing up of this would load up when I tried – it kept saying that no such file existed. POUT).

**Princess-Sunshine2003;** "Every one should have at least one brother to tease" eh? What happened to mine then? I was teased mercilessly by my two brothers and three sisters, but I couldn't tease them in return. But, as I told **Haldir's Heart and Soul**, I have quite a large stock of teasings to use in this fic and others. I love Haldir too – but I prefer him with male company to mine or any other's, if ye get me drift.

**Mithros (Miss Sarah);** Hey-dee-who me darlin'! Glad ye liked it and chappy 4 should be out soon (see **Ertia**'s reply for the reason of delay on this one.). I just have to write it up on to the computer. Toodles and Ta me darlin'. Hope that ye had fun in China and thanks for the mails.

**Mithros (Miss Claire);** Get yer arse into gear me darlin' and write some more to ye ficcies. Dude I love ye fics. You have to write more!!!!! I need more!!!!! But anywho enjoy this chappy. Toodles and Ta me darlin'.

**Kathy- stgqvk;** Here ye go, sorry for the delay but summer holidays stopped my access and then the computer was misbehaving.

**Paranoid Penguin;** Yes I'll kill ye in tutorial seeing as yer in my group now. Ooooh, let the torture begin. I'll tell ye when I get some.... Erm... "decent" ficcies up.

**Empath89;** Enjoy the H/L goodness – I can't promise it's the best that ye will ever read as I can actually name better ones. Difference Between Love and Marriage, and Never Without You are only two. (They are MPREG's so be warned if ye don't like that sort of thing.)

**Isidwen;** Thanks me dear. I'm glad you liked it. Now I'm off to get a lot of coke and something sugary **AND** tasty, not just tasty. "Come on Scotty-Lass"

I'm now 18 and legal to do everything – not that I've never done any of these things before but I actually of legal age now so ye know. I went to see the Chronicles of Riddick again on me birthday with Scotty-Lass. I will never get tired of seeing Richard B. Riddick (Vin Diesel) or Lord Vaako (Karl Urban i.e. Eomer) in action.


	4. In the Eves of the Woods

**Title:** Hunting a Different Prey

**Chapter:** Four: In the Eves of the Woods

**Author:** MysticHeero

**Warnings:** Haldir/Legolas but no graphics still, just simple implications and actions..

**Author's note: **Okay I wrote this back in July, so sorry for the delay, but due to restrictions on internet actions I was unable to post it or write it up. I have also written chappies five and begun six. Then I realise that I had actually left out a HUGE part of chapter 5 and so that is being re-written to fix it. I missed out the middle section by accident – how I left out a huge part like that is beyond me but there ye have it. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haldir woke with a smile. Things were the best they had ever been in his long life. He and Legolas were beginning to courting another, both unsure of the depth of their feelings and the love they held for one another. Their brothers had been teasing them the whole time in a more open fashion now, but kept out of their way by duelling, hunting and riding. After that first day in the gardens the pair had decided not to tell their brother of what they had agreed upon, or even let on the fact that they knew the other liked them. It was a sweet retribution for the teasing done by their brothers and the four sparring partners seemed to be disappointed by what they had managed to '_worm out_' of both Legolas and himself. It had been very amusing to watch their siblings try to 'match' them up, setting up ideal situations for them to talk and get together. Thranduil had been in on it, as Legolas said he wouldn't deceive his father, considering he hadn't done any heavy teasing like their brothers had, and the king of Eryn Galen proved to be very useful in helping with the deception of the four other elves. When those four elves had learned that they were being tricked they had sulked for a bit, before admitting that they did deserve it the next day and now the teasing had returned again but it was a fair bit kinder this time round as they had no need to press the March warden and youngest prince into admitting anything. The entire realm of Eryn Galen was well aware of their courting, the palace gossip was flying by a mile a minute and Haldir was sure there had been wagers set between various Wood and Grey elves, as there had been between Rumil, Orophin, Lancril and Malcalen. Haldir wouldn't put it pass Thranduil to have joined in on those bets.

Legolas' older sister and Malcalen's wife were due back tomorrow morn and Legolas had been teasing the crown prince in return. Brethilon, everyone knew, would keep Malcalen in line and out of trouble. Haldir had met Galithil twice briefly and thought of her as a little sister almost, within the first few hours of knowing her. Being Legolas' actual sister played no part in it, though it some how made his affection of both Legolas and Galithil grow.

Today Legolas and he would be joining their brothers in sparring for a short while prior to lunch and that left a couple of hours before then, immediately after breakfast to do other things. He was looking forward to spending more time alone with the youngest prince, as they had been doing for the past eight days. Within this time they had learned a great deal about one another, all the way down to their favourite colours and foods. They knew each other's likes and dislikes; dreams and fears; accomplishments and failures. Another thing they had done was exchange embarrassing stories and memories, of themselves and brothers, which also proved to make the teasings easier to handle as there was less ammunition for their brothers to use. Spending the days talking they had even compared their homes, and Haldir described the Golden Wood as Legolas had never seen its beauty and wonder.

Climbing from his warm bed, the March warden began to dress in his sparring clothes, and smiled at the prospect of duelling with Legolas later. Of course their brothers would be present as well, which ruled out using the more bodily throws and pins as it would provoke more taunting. Another thing Haldir and the youngest Thranduilion had been doing was comparing and revealing their brothers' and their own fighting abilities in great detail, also working out how – in theory – it was possible to get around their defences. It was simply another taste of sweet revenge to deal out to their brothers for the teasings and 'setting up' the courting pair has suffered from. He had just finished pulling on and lacing up his leather boots when his brothers barged their way into the room, without even the slightest intention of knocking, and Haldir looked at them with a mixed expression of questioning and beratment.

"Oh, you're up already." Rumil frowned.

"We thought you would be reluctant to get up this morn, seeing as you'll be sparring with us." Orophin commented and Haldir tried not to smirk, but kept his features schooled.

"I am not a coward, nor am I afraid of loosing." He told the younger two and moved to the door, gesturing for his brothers to precede him out of the room.

"We never said that you were. We're simply trying to save you the embarrassment." Orophin explained and Haldir gave him an ironic look. "What?"

"If you were trying any such thing then you wouldn't have been teasing Legolas and myself as you have been doing. You just want another thing to tease me about."

They made it to the breakfast hall without further incident or comment, but once seated at the table the Lorien elves could see that Lancril and Malcalen looked a little brow beaten themselves. Legolas, on the other hand, seemed to be quite pleased about something. He and Haldir shared a small smile before they all tucked into their breakfasts.

"We will see you in a few hours." Malcalen said as they left the table, going a separate way to Haldir and Legolas, but the youngest blonde still caught a pointed look thrown at him by Lancril, along with a _lovely_ comment of; "don't do anything I wouldn't do," before the four disappeared from site.

"I'm going to kill them before long." Legolas commented to Haldir as they once again headed for the gardens.

"Then it will be a double murder, as Ru' and Phin will be joining them in the grave." Haldir smiled, as they both understood the other's torment, going through the same thing them selves.

"Later will be fun though. I can't wait to wipe the grins off their faces, it'll be so refreshing to be the tormentor rather than the victim." The prince's eyes glittered with a concocting gleam.

"Why Legolas, I didn't know one as fair as yourself could be so mean." Haldir joked. "What else are you hiding beneath that beautiful exterior?"

"A perfect memory of every single prank and taunt thrown at me since I was barely able to talk."

"Then I am extremely glad not to be on the receiving end of the retribution." The pair shared another smile and continued talking as they walked. "I'm looking forward to meeting Brethilon tomorrow, and seeing her deal with Malcalen. She sounds very lovely and I would very much like to see Galithil again."

"I'm sure they will be equally pleased to see you as well. Galithil would simply love to help show up Lan. Brethilon needs no aid in dealing with Mal though. I almost pity him." Legolas shared, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Almost." They laughed and joked about their brothers a while longer before changing the topic to sparring, and giving last minute advise and tips.

- - - - - -

"Here they come." Rumil gestured towards Legolas and Haldir as they slowly walked down one of the paths towards the sparring area, talking about some unheard topic which had Legolas gesturing wildly and both of them laughing, so it was clearly funny.

"Do you think we should be worrying what it is they are talking about? I'm sure its nothing good on our behalf." Malcalen said after he and Orophin stopped their sparring.

"Probably." Lancril muttered and the four waited for the other two to reach them.

"Are you two ready to be shown up?" Orophin asked cockily as way of greeting, but Legolas and Haldir smiled.

"I'm sure it will be a learning experience." Legolas said and he accepted the broad sword Rumil handed him. He took centre arena with the youngest Lorien elf as the others drew aside to sit and watch. The match began with Rumil making a sudden and unexpected sweep of his sword. Haldir had warned Legolas that Rumil often began like this earlier, and so Legolas was prepared for such a bold move. Instead of doing the instinctive reaction of moving backward, Legolas parried and advanced, knocking Rumil slightly off balance. They began to gracefully move, almost in unison as their steps became co-ordinated to suit the attack and defence. Haldir suppressed a smile at seeing the shocked expressions of the other spectators as his brother was floored and pinned in one simple move, his blade sent sliding away, leaving Legolas the undisputed winner.

Next it was Haldir against Orophin, swapping places with the previous two duellists. Malcalen and Lancril openly stared at Legolas as the younger elf sat beside them.

"You've been practising." Lancril accused.

"I don't know what you mean brother. I haven't practised anything for near two weeks since we last duel asides from the bow." Legolas truthfully replied.

"You weren't that good when we last fought Las." The crown prince explained.

"Mayhap I didn't wish to show you up further, after I had done on the archery field." Legolas smoothly replied, sounding every bit believable and innocent.

"I suppose that would be Haldir's excuse as well then? He seems to of mysteriously improved also." Rumil questioned, giving Legolas an accusing look similar to the ones from the other Wood elves.

"I wouldn't know. I have never fought him or seen him fight another before now." The youngest admitted, turning his attention towards the pair facing one another. Being unable to detect any deceit in the elf's voice or expression or having any proof he was lying, Rumil, Malcalen, and Lancril glared at the seemingly innocent ellon. Exchanging looks with each other, the three accusing elves launched themselves at the youngest prince, pinning him swiftly to the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked startled by his sudden change in position and gave a surprised yelp as two out of the three holding him down began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Now that's not very fair. Three on one." Haldir's voice called over, still distracted by Orophin' attacks.

"And your point is? You two weren't playing fair in revealing our strengths and weaknesses to each other, so why should we play fair?" Orophin said, casting aside both his and his brother's weapons and grabbing Haldir in a choke hold.

The three elves attacking Legolas paused when they heard a startled shout from Orophin. They turned to see Haldir holding the younger elf around his waist. Upside down. Rumil moved off from where he sat atop Legolas' hips, pinning him, to help poor Orophin, as the elf looked quite helpless hanging there upside down. Careful not to unexpectedly hurt his brother Haldir set the elf the right way up on and on the ground, as Orophin seemed a bit dizzy. Rumil tackled him flat, knocking the wind from the eldest brother and Orophin quickly aided Rumil in holding his brother down.

Legolas wasn't fairing much better than Haldir, still pinned by both his own brothers and he was vainly trying to wriggle out of reach of their tickling fingers.

"Alright, alright. I give." Legolas struggled to say between his laughing.

"And?" Lancril enquired, continuing his movements,

"And! I said I give, so you can stop tickling me now." The youngest squirmed helplessly.

"When did we agree upon that?" Malcalen said cheekily, with an amused grin.

"But since you surrender so sweetly Las, we'll stop for now." Lancril told the downed elf. Both older brothers released Legolas and ceased their tickling attacks on him, leaving him gasping for his breath. Before long Haldir, who was equally exhausted, was dumped beside Legolas, by Rumil and Orophin, who were laughing with equal mirth as the older princes of Eryn Galen.

"Well that was certainly unexpected." Haldir gasped out, still lying flat on his back beside Legolas and the slightly smaller elf began to laugh again.

"I don't know why though. They never exactly play fairly themselves any way. But I suppose I was under the assumption they were fully grown elves." Legolas replied.

The whole group laughed at that, all of them in high spirits and near carefree. After a few minutes rest Malcalen and Lancril began to spar against the younger two Lorien elves, leaving Haldir and Legolas to watch from the sidelines together. Not that the pair minded much, as they continued to talk quietly about various things, Legolas leaning back comfortably against Haldir's chest. The six of them finally retired from the field to clean up and change for lunch, as the sun neared its zenith and once again Legolas found that his brothers had picked something for him to wear, only they had at some point earlier in the day removed and hidden all of his other clothes. This meant that he had little choice but to wear what they had chosen. Fortunately, their choice wasn't overly bad, and was something he could deem suitable for the rest of the day. Thranduil had given his youngest son absence from court until the Lord and Lady of Lorien arrived, simply happy that Legolas had found someone he loved. This meant that Legolas was free of his brothers for the afternoon and the majority of next week. He had spent the time last week with Rumil and Orophin as well as Haldir, playing the suitable host, as his father was also held up in court. Giving silent thanks that the clothes weren't unfit for casual wearing, not to mention overly revealing, Legolas gave his brothers another accusing glare and followed them to lunch.

- - - - - -

Thranduil looked up from his conversation with Haldir as his sons walked in. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Legolas' attire – though it wasn't inappropriate, simply more dressy than what he would usually wear – he didn't miss the last dark glare Legolas threw at his brothers and the king realised that they were somehow responsible. With a secret smile, which was carefully concealed from all present, Thranduil took in the reactions of the Lorien elves and with amusement saw that Haldir's two brothers were exchanging mischievous looks with his own eldest two sons. Poor Legolas, he couldn't help but thinking, he really was going to hate his brothers for a while.

And that brought him back to Legolas' revenge. He knew his son would definitely deal it out, in large doses for his brothers, but for his father? Though the youngest prince would be overly cruel, he'll certainly get his own back on Thranduil. Which led to the question of when? And also what would the elf do to him?

"Is there much to go through today, father?" Malcalen asked, thinking ahead to after lunch.

"Not today, but it will no doubt take a while." Shaking his head at the thought of his council work, Thranduil wondered how his own father had coped with the various councillors as they repeatedly changed their minds from one minute to the next. "I think the councillors want to go over the trade acts with Imladris again."

Lancril pulled a face at the thought, but remained quiet. Instead he turned his attention to Legolas and their guests, with a small smile that to Legolas was worrying, but to any one else it would most likely have seemed to be polite.

"It seems that you will have to make do with out our company for the evening again. But I'm sure Las will keep you occupied beyond boredom."

"We most likely won't even notice your absence." Rumil joked with a broad grin that was echoed around the table; even Legolas was not lost on the mirth of it as it was the first jest that was not at his expense. The mood was light as they continued to dine and drink at a leisurely pace, with jests thrown around and much gossip discussed. The topic switched various times and it all flowed freely, with many smiles and laughs. Thranduil had a smile upon his lips too, but sadly he had to ruin the moment by calling an end to the lunch for him and his eldest two sons.

"Unfortunately we must be going now. The councillors will only wait so long before coming here with the full intent of beginning at the table." The King said truthfully with an amused shake of the head, before standing from his chair. Lancril and Malcalen also stood, offering a small bow of farewell, and made to leave.

"We shall see you later, if we manage to ever get the councillors into an agreement over this trades act." There was an over exaggerated sigh off Lancril while the crown prince simply rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the door. Legolas let out a small chuckle, shaking his head at the idiocy of his siblings, before looking up at the three Lorien elves.

"Is there any thing in particular that you would like to do? I'm afraid I've exhausted all of ideas already. Lancril is much better at this than me, and so he usually deals with guests, along with Mal." Legolas admitted, with a somewhat sheepish smile.

"So you've repeatedly told us." Orophin mentioned. "But we find that hard to believe. You've taken better care of us the last few days than your brothers did on our last visit."

"Your last visit was limited though, by business and Lan was a bit distracted at the time with trying to keep out of Galithil's way." Legolas replied, with a pointed look worthy of Thranduil.

"Yes he did seem a bit edgy." Haldir smirked. "You would have thought that he would have learnt not to get on Galithil's bad side after growing up with her."

"That is something he has learned many times, and yet chooses to ignore. He's lucky that my father intervened because Galithil was fit to skin him, very slowly with a blunt knife." The Sindarin prince revealed, before referring back to the origin of the conversation. "But, truly is there any thing that you wish do or see?"

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

Thank you all for your lovely reviews of this fic so far.

**Haldir'sHeartandSoul:** Your right about Karl Urban being da bomb. Dude he was hot.... Even with that weird hair – he could actually pull that look off. Glad to know that I was missed. Hear from ye soon me darlin'

**Pasha ToH:** Hope that this is fast enough for ye me dear. Sadly I think chapter five will be a bit longer in the writing up as its being re-written and is a fair bit longer. But that just gives ye more to read. As to the middle ground between age, I honestly don't think age matters much between elves in relationships, as long as both elves are above their majority.

**ParanoidPenguin:** can't wait until 2$" is put up? I'm assuming that ye meant "4", but I'll let it slide me darlin. I must warn ye the Haldir/Legolas dosage isn't very... erm.... Saucy, or sexual as Charli would put it. And if ye report me for any such thing me darlin then I'll lock ye out of a few computer accounts of yers. Ta. .'

**Isildwen:** Ah, another person who likes slow developing stories. I agree that many go too fast and the full plot potential goes awry but I can't guarantee that this won't seem a bit rushed in places. Of course some of those fics were the character just jump into the hay or bed... or something less appropriate, are quite good. If they're written in the write way.

**Whatevergirl:** Glad ye liked it, and I hope you like the latest chappy as well.

**Kat-Sakura:** It's romantic? O.o? Well that's a new comment, and seeing as my romantic side is severely lacking it's a real compliment – I think.


	5. Death flies on the wings of hope

**Title:** Hunting a different prey

**Author:** MysticHeero

**Chapter:** five: Death flies on the wings of hope

**Warnings:** Angst! Major Angst. But not how you might think. Implications and intended slash – but still no graphics.

**Authors note:** I apologise for how late this update is. I've been trying to focus on my English coursework for the last two months and keep up with my chemistry. My teacher for that is a bitch and so I'm trying so very hard not to give her reason to bitch at me – not that she needs any but… I actually wrote this back in July but have only just gotten around to writing it up onto Word.

By the by this is set a few hours on from chapter four.

- - - - - - - - - -

Dinner was simple, but delicious none the less. Thranduil had been called away from the table early, due to the arrival of an urgent messenger and so only the six younger elves were left at the table. It was still enjoyable though as they freely spoke with reference to the day, and the teasing continued, without having to worry about the King's disapproval on the topics. All went smoothly, finishing with then all bidding each other good night before retiring to their respective rooms.

A servant caught up with the three princes, informing them that their father wished to see them immediately in his study and so they headed there, clueless as to why they were being summoned so late. Malcalen knocked and they entered upon hearing the reply from their father.

"Father? You wanted to see us?" The crown prince asked and was surprised to see Thranduil looking so grave. The last time he had looked like this was just after the death of their mother.

"Yes, I… I received a message from Brethilon's group half an hour ago." The King's voice was as dark as his mood, laid heavy with raw emotion. "Yester eve her group was set upon just outside of the Misty Mountains by orcs." His words stoked up fear in all three of his sons and Malcalen forced himself to speak."

"Were any of them harmed?" The crown prince had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, seeing his father look at them sadly.

"Galithil was… slain." Thranduil watched as his son's took this in, each portraying different reactions.

"And Brethilon?" The King heard the undoubtable fear in his eldest's voice when asking of his wife.

"She was minorly injured. A few scraps and bruises I am told, nothing more." Came Thranduil's reply and he stepped forward, holding out his arms to his sons and was immediately embraced tightly by his eldest two. "Legolas?" Thranduil waited for his youngest to at least reply, his face already appearing ashen from grief. When Legolas failed to reply, Lancril moved away from his father, intent on comforting his little brother. But Legolas stepped back out of reach before turning and fleeing the room.

"Legolas?" The middle son called after him, making to follow, but his father's voice stayed him.

"Leave him be, for now. He needs to be alone for a while at the moment."

"I'm scared he'll react the same as he did to Mother's passing." Lancril admitted, once again moving into his father's comforting arms.

"So do I. But we will be here for him." Thranduil soothed. "Brethilon's company will arrive tomorrow, around midday."

"What of Galithil's husband? He needs to be informed." Malcalen's practically inserted, his voice slightly wavering from both grief for the loss of his sister, and relief that his wife's safety.

"Brethilon has sent them a message by bird, according the message she has sent me. Ruingil will most likely head here immediately, and once he has arrived we will hold the funeral. Tis only right he should be here."

"Do you think Brethilon's group will be safe?" Lancril sadly enquired.

"I've sent a guard group out to meet them and escort them the rest of the way home, do not fear." Thranduil explained and both younger elves lost some of their worry, though much still remained. "You should both get some rest. There will be plenty of time to grieve starting tomorrow and it will do no good to loose much needed strength through not resting."

"But what of Legolas?"

"I will find him." Thranduil answered Lancril and they all moved towards the door. The King walked with the two brothers to their rooms, looking in Legolas' to find it empty, before heading of heading off in search of the youngest prince. He was walking down the corridor leading to their guests' rooms, when he saw the two younger March Wardens exiting Haldir's room. The pair saw him, noting his worried expression and smiled sadly.

"He's in there." Orophin gestured to back the ways to Haldir's closed door, receiving a thankful nod. "We are sorry to hear of you daughter's passing."

"Thank you. Is he alright? He left rather abruptly."

"Haldir is taking care of him. Legolas is very grieved." Rumil said.

"I fear he will go a similar way to his grieving of his Mother." Thranduil told them sadly. "I only can pray he won't."

The brothers nodded in agreement, having heard of how Legolas had reacted following his mother's death, and bided the King good night, heading to their own rooms. The Eryn Galen ruler peered in on Haldir and Legolas, walking over to the bed and saw they were both asleep in one another's arms. Legolas was clutching to Haldir as if his life depended on it and Thranduil feared his thoughts were not far off the mark. The tears were still wet on his face, having not long fallen asleep, and Haldir was protectively holding him close, clearly having been soothing the other's sobs. Thranduil prayed to the Valar, hoping that Haldir would be able to help Legolas over his grief as the younger elf had never been good with dealing with it. Silently he drew the covers further over the pair, Haldir's brothers having most likely pulled them up earlier, kissing Legolas's head lightly and left, seeking his own rooms.

- - - - - - - -

Neither Legolas nor Haldir turned up for breakfast the following morning, but Thranduil hadn't expected them too, instead he had made sure some food was sent up to them. The palace was sent into mourning the loss of their princess, Thranduil having informed everyone first thing. He had dismissed his sons from their duties for the day, as they required time to deal with their grief and Malcalen was too worried about his wife's safety to concentrate on anything else. Thranduil had intended to continue on with his own duties as King, but his councillors had been persistent and refused to let him do any work, saying they would handle it all. For that the king was grateful. Now he was walking down the corridor leading to the guest quarters to check up on his youngest child. According to Orophin and Rumil, Legolas was still there, as was Haldir, though they were now both awake and Thranduil intended to talk with Legolas.

He knocked on the door, awaiting a call to enter, but instead the door was opened for him by Haldir.

"Is Legolas still here?" Thranduil asked, hopefully.

"Yes, come in." Haldir moved aside to allow the King to enter, before moving to go. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you." It felt a bit strange for his guest to be leaving his room, just so that he could talk alone with Legolas, but Thranduil soon shook off the thought, instead moving towards the divan his son was sitting on. "Las?" He received no reply, as he sat down beside his grief-stricken child and it hurt to see how Legolas was staring blindly at the balcony windows. He had been much the same after his mother had been killed all those years ago, seeking solitude from others, even his own family and often disappearing for long periods of time into the forest. It had worried Thranduil to no end that Legolas might one day not come back, or be killed himself, but thankfully neither had happened. That had been the earlier days of Legolas' grieving, the days that followed had been darker as Las' grief grew, realising just what would be missing from his life without his mother. He wouldn't even get up from his bed most of the time, choosing to lie there all day, staring off into space, much like he was doing now.

"Why did it have to be her?" Legolas asked in a quiet voice, tears falling down his cheeks unhindered. "She deserved to live more than anyone."

"Orcs are cruel creatures. As wrong as this sounds I am glad that they simply killed her quickly." Thranduil admitted, seeing Legolas look at him horrified by the answer. "I am glad because it meant that they did nothing more than kill her body. They did not do to her what befell the Lady Celebrain. She was swift to leave this world, and I would give all the gold in the world to make sure that happened rather than let them have their ways with her, if I could not buy her freedom and safety. I would rather she died quickly this way than have her alive but broken. Would you not also?"

"I would rather wish that she were alive and home then gone from this world." The quiet voice was heart breaking for Thranduil to hear. Only the day before had his son been carefree and happy, and now it seemed as if his little leaf would never smile again.

"As would we all, Las. But it is not something that can be helped in this case. All I can say to sooth your pain is that Galithil is now far from the reach of pain and suffering. She is eternally resting in Námo's halls now, safe from any further harm." The King stated, and hugged his son to him gently, but firmly. He was pleased when the elf made no objection to the action, but instead relaxed into it and buried him face into his father's shoulder tearfully. "I do not like seeing you this way Las. I do not like the fear of loosing you as well; my heart could not take it. Haldir, too, would not be able to bear such grief as your passing would provoke."

- - - - - - - - - -

It had been days since that conversation, within which time Brethilon's group and Ruingil had both arrived. The funeral had been held, the day after Galithil's husband had arrived, her pyre burning in the early hours of the day. Legolas had attended, but he had appeared so lost. He had allowed very few people near him; the small list of those he would grant an audience with grew smaller as time progressed, and only Haldir had managed to keep Legolas from completely shutting everyone out. Since that first night Legolas had never left Haldir's room once, Haldir taking care of him, making sure he ate and didn't wallow in bed all day. For that attention Thranduil was eternally grateful of the March Warden's efforts and Legolas was dealing with his grief better than he had over his mother's death. He had hit what seemed to be the bottom of his endless grief two days previous and now he was slowly climbing back out, though occasionally he would slip back down just a little bit, Haldir always supporting him no matter what happened. He held him through the nightmares; softly spoke soothing words to him while the young prince cried uncontrollably into his shoulder, what ever it took to help Legolas over the grief. Rumil and Orophin had spoken with Legolas' brothers, Brethilon and Ruingil, and they had learned more of Legolas during the days of his mother's passing. All had agreed that though Legolas wasn't exactly doing overly well, it was a vast improvement from the last time, and that it was mainly Haldir that deserved the credit.

The royal family had reassumed their duties to the crown and Eryn Galen, with the exception of Legolas, who was clearly in no fit state to do so. Haldir's days and nights were mostly spent with Legolas, with the occasional change, when a member of Las' family would take over for a bit and Haldir was determined to not let Legolas shrink away from the tender relationship they had been forging over the length of his visit. Instead Haldir poured his love and affection at Legolas, sustaining Legolas' attention through the emotional storm the younger elf was suffering in, praying that it would all pay off and that Legolas would properly grieve.

Their mornings seemed almost like routine. Legolas' brothers would drop off some clean clothing for the day; Haldir would then bathe while Legolas was still asleep and then Legolas would bathe, changing into his fresh clothing. After that the pair would eat the small breakfast sent up to them, Haldir making certain that Legolas ate something; and then the rest of the day would be spent soothing the emotional wreak Legolas had become. He still spent long periods of time staring off into space, but he would also join in with the Lorien elves as they talked – though he would more listen then anything else. The three brothers had managed to draw Legolas into small conversations, making him tell them of Galithil's antics and revenge against Lancril's many tricks, after these times Legolas would often be calmer and he lost some of his grief. But this didn't always work, as sometimes Legolas simply needed to be alone.

- - - - - - - - - -

Review Responses

- - - - - - - - - -

**Empath89:** And here's the next chappy for you.

**Isildwen: **Yes the tormentors should learn when to stop….. But revenge is always fun.

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** Wow, have to watch that Xena episode again, maybe Lou will lend me the series he's in – which one is it, do you know?

**Angelbird12241:** here's more.

**Tiamante Salazar Tameran**Yeah there should be soooo many more Hal/Las fics. About the brothers equal teasings… well I've been on the receiving end of teasing from my many siblings (I'm the youngest sob) and I thought it only fair that Haldir had to suffer as well. I'm mean I know…

**MK:** Things will move a little faster in parts, and I already have a small sequel for this, its only a very short interlude but cute.

**Whatevergirl: Keep reading… and you'll find out what Leggie does.**

**ScottyLass:** Yes I know you saw my fic planner. I've seen yours as well. And besides, I have so many fic ideas that if I don't plan the m out like this then I screw them up. P.S: See you in Chemistry…. Such fun that will be. -.-'


	6. Compassionate Acts of a Closed Mind

**Title:** Hunting a Different Prey

**Author:** MysticHeero

**Chapter:** six: Compassionate acts of a closed mind

**Warnings:** Angst! But it is milder this time. Implications and intended slash – but still no graphics.

- - - - - - - - -

Nearly two weeks had passed since the orc attack and Galithil's death, and though Legolas was recovering well from his grief the others still worried for him. He was the youngest of Thranduil's family and dearly loved, so to see him in such sadness was heart-wrenching. Haldir was being patient in his aid, and never complained over Legolas' behaviour, or even lack of it, but simply continued to give his support. Legolas had gone through a small period of trying to push everyone away, with much more vigour then any had expected, but Haldir had won out against Legolas' grief ridden choices in the end. He had had to resort to practically shouting at Legolas to get through to the smaller blonde and he almost regretted it when he saw that he had scared the prince, but it had turned out well, with Legolas stopping his actions. Legolas was no longer arguing or fighting against anything they tried to get him to do, but rather went along with most of it in a subdued fashion, but at least it was an improvement.

- -

He hadn't really considered what the effects of his actions on the others were. Not until Haldir had, not so civilly, shouted at him to snap out of it. Legolas knew it was long past time to wallow in his grief, but getting past that was difficult for him, and he was afraid of doing so. He had tried to pull away from his family and the others, though they all objected to it, because he was frightened of loosing anyone else important to him. If he pushed them away, then it would leave him with no one to worry about in theory, though he doubted it would be true in reality. So after Haldir's rather abrupt wake up call, Legolas began to take more notice of those around him and he hated the deep worry he saw in their expressions, even though they tried to hide it from him. After a few days of observing the others and of thinking every thing over, Legolas realised that he was only causing both himself, and the rest more grief then it was all worth. True, he would miss his sister dearly - as would everybody - but it was passed the time for him to move on. The Lord and Lady of golden wood would be arriving in just under a week and it would not be very polite for them to be welcomed in such a gloomy atmosphere, even given the cause. No. It was time he started thinking of others besides himself. After all, he wasn't the only one to loose someone dear. His father had lost a daughter and his brothers suffered the same loss as himself, while Ruingil was grieving his wife. Yet given all that it was Legolas who grieved them most. He hated it - both grieving and loosing someone dear to him. They were all part of the Eldar race and so were blessed with immortality; however death was no entirely avoidable as Legolas had learned upon the loss of his mother years before. He simply wasn't used to mourning the deaths of his friends and family and so was not entirely sure how to deal with their losses. He had to move on though and he would, even though it was difficult to do so. He had spent most of the day remising over memories of his sister, and his mother at times too, and realised that he should be celebrating their lives, not mourning their loss, for one day they would all meet again in Valinor. Haldir had been more than patient with him, and so very understanding. He had told Legolas of the loss of his own parents, when he was still a child, and how he had had to take care of his brothers afterwards. The march warden had also passed on some sage advice that the Lady had given him at the time, which Legolas had ignored at first, thinking it to be not quite so sage. Now though it was helping, as it should have when he had heard it.

Legolas was brought out of his thoughts as the door opened, admitting Haldir with their evening meal - a simple platter of cold meats and buttered bread, with some fruit nectar to wash it all down - and a change of clothes for Legolas for the morning. His brothers had would not be able to drop them by before breakfast on the morrow as they had to duties to attend to first, so Haldir had fetched the clean clothes now instead. Smiling slightly, Legolas obediently ate what he was given, too lost in his thoughts to hold a conversation, and Haldir seemed to understand his silence. Once the meal was finished Legolas found himself wavering between wakefulness and sleepiness. It was always the case of late, as his energy was sapped by his grief. Haldir, already expecting this, aided him in readying for bed, before tidying everything else away and after placing the now empty tray of dishes out in the corridor for a servant to take care of, he too slipped into bed, holding Legolas close.

"Good night Las. Pleasant dreams." Haldir muttered to the prince, receiving in kind from Legolas before the younger elf drifted off into slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haldir stirred early the next morning, as always and lingered in the warmth of the bed for a short while, admiring Legolas' sleeping form in his arms. Reluctantly, he got up and slowly made his way into the adjoining room for a bath. The servants knew his routine now and always had a hot steamy bath ready for when he woke and he was glad, as it meant that he didn't have to leave Legolas alone to search out a member of staff to request one. Legolas usually used the same water after he had gotten out, for it was still quite hot and neither of them were too filthy to begin with. Slipping out of his nightwear and into the blissfully hot water Haldir allowed himself to soak up the heat, closing his eyes in enjoyment as his muscles eased from their sleep-weakness. He stayed as such for a long time when he felt the water ripple to his surprise, as he had not moved and he opened his eyes in shock. Legolas leaned back against his chest pulling Haldir's arms around him, ignoring the stunned look on the March warden's face, and he reached for the wash cloth and soap.

"Las? What are you doing?" Haldir managed to finally get the words out as the other continued with his task of soaping up the cloth.

"Washing."

"But tis not appropriate for us to be sharing a bath this private." Haldir was dreading Thranduil's reaction, should he learn of this and his mind was giving him a rather detail depiction of the king finding out.

" I hope you don't mind, but it saves time this way, and it's more enjoyable with you holding me." The prince's voice was soft and Haldir could define the underlying grief that was still present in him.

"That all maybe true, but I don't think your father would see things that way." Haldir at least wanted to get the point out, even if he wasn't going to tell Legolas to leave.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No. I happen to like my self the way I am right now. I don't need to be missing anything, thank you very much." The small chuckle from the prince lightened Haldir's mood considerably and the Lorien elf could tell something had changed within the smaller blonde. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just…. It's time to move on. I can not keep wallowing in my own grief like I am."

"It gladdens me to hear that Las. As I know it will for your family also. They are most worried for you." Haldir affectionately stroked a fine cheek as Legolas leaned his face into the touch.

"I know." He replied quietly. "Come, we will not be on time for breakfast if we dally long."

"You want to eat with your family?" There was a slight disappointed tone to the question, but Legolas smiled in return.

"No. I want to eat with our families." The addition of Haldir's brothers to the breakfasting list was a delight to Haldir, as it meant Legolas did not wished to be out of Haldir's company. "Will you wash my back?"

"Aye. Give me the cloth." Haldir smiled and began to gently scrub the prince's skin clean. "You are aware of how this would look should someone walk in?"

"Let them think what they wish, I'm too comfortable to be bothered." That comment earned a chuckle from the Lorien elf, but he said nothing to counter it, but instead continued washing the elf before him. They settled into an easy silence as Haldir washed them both with the soapy cloth and they just relaxed in the water for a while enjoying the warmth as Haldir had been before Legolas had joined him. The slighter blonde cheekily wiped some of the soap bubbles on Haldir's nose, chuckling along with the warrior at the silliness of their play before they realised how long they had been in the tub. They reluctantly climbed out of the water before towelling themselves of and dressing in the day's clothing. Hand in hand they walked down to the family dining room, to find that they were the first there, though with the other members of the royal family attending to business early this morn it wasn't surprising they were not here yet. The pair took their seats beside one another, for Haldir found Legolas reluctant to release his hand so soon, not that he objected in the least, but rather was quite cheerful of it.

They had just began to break their fasts when the other members of Legolas and Haldir's families joined them, all pleasantly surprised at seeing them at the table. Thranduil had placed a fatherly kiss on the top of the head of his youngest as he walked past him to his own seat, muttering his joy at seeing Legolas outside of his self-seclusion in Haldir's room. Rumil and Orophin, sitting down on Haldir's free side, gave their brother a warming smile before nodding their greetings to Legolas and Orophin discretely squeezed Haldir's upper arm in support. The morning meal quickly set in and they all began to converse freely, even though Legolas mainly remained quiet.

Legolas wasn't blind to the reactions of the others present, it was far too obvious to not notice, but he didn't catch all of the looks thrown about the table, whether they were directed at him or another as he tried to keep his focus on his food. The reason for that was because his plate was not emptying, but rather filling up, though Legolas was not the one adding to the dish. It all seemed to magically happen when he adverted his eyes from in front of him to someone at his side, or across from him, and when he returned his gaze to his plate another scoop of some breakfasting material had appeared. Knowing that everyone else was mainly doing it out of worry for his health, as he had not eaten a great deal since news of the attack, Legolas let it slid mostly and he had to admit he was quite ravenous but the food amounts was beginning to out stretch his stomach capacity. While turning to face Haldir in response to a comment, Legolas tried to pin point which one of his brothers was piling the food on his plate, though he thought it to be a combination of the two of them and Haldir's side of the table. Spying movement to his left hand side, Legolas sharply turned his head in the direction, and caught the hand of the miscreant, only to find that both his brothers had their hands on their side of the table. Following the hand up Legolas met his father's eyes as the king grinned sheepishly at being caught and Legolas looked at him with a good imitation of his father's own disapproving glower. All conversation had stopped and they all watched on in amusement at the on going interaction.

"Toast?" Thranduil said, and where others laughed Legolas smiled, chuckling slightly despite himself at his father's answer.

"I think I can fill my own plate thank you." Legolas said, still smiling as he looked at his plate. "Though if I have any more I'll be sick from over indulgence." Guilty laughter filled the room as everyone looked a little less than innocent, but Legolas shook his head in amusement. Conversations soon took up once again, and Legolas found his plate growing steadily emptier, though the occasional bit was added, due to Haldir and Thranduil being unable to resist. Time came to depart the table, with various duties calling and Legolas was grateful of his father when the king asked if he could entertain the guests. The request had had an underlying meaning that Legolas caught, and he allowed himself to be conned into being taken care of by Haldir's small family.

"Will you join us for luncheon Las?" Malcalen asked of his youngest brother, hopefully of the answer. Legolas looked unsure; this was clearly still a struggle for him, but he complied none the less, for which the crown prince was thankful of. "I'll see you then. Sadly I have to deal with paper work all morning. It seems Father has been remiss in his share again." Legolas smiled at his brother's muttered comment, but it turned into a chuckle as Thranduil gave his eldest son a glower of disagreement. After watching his father and brothers leave, Legolas turned to the three guests, one of whom he felt he had been imposing on, and sort to occupy them until mid day meal.

- - - - - -

Reviewer:

**_Wing:_** Thank you for the shove me dear. I kinda needed it. Next chappy as promised. Now to write number 7. I'll try not to rewrite anything in the process! Lol.

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul:_** hey - Urban is da bomb and that's all we need to say! Heh heh. I need to get piccies of Urban, he's to hot, and his cupid was funny. He has a new film that came out on the second of December - it's the movie version of the game Doom! He plays a hot military guy! If you liked his look in Chronicles of Riddick then you will like his hair in this film. I'm hoping to go see it this week sometime.

**_Dearest shini i.e. Dawny:_** this is the definition of "fast update" for both of us.

**_Whatevergirl:_** yeah… I draw out the angst a lot. I'm kinda good a angst and bad at romance….

**_Empath89:_** too lazy to log in? hah hah. Updated for you!

**_Sexy-as-ron:_** angst - have to add it!

**_Islidwen:_** I'm trying to take this fic forward…. Not going overly fast though…. Heh heh

**_Neori-chan:_** Won't give any thing away! Hah hah! But it will have twists…. I hope.

**_alibi girl:_** Updated, and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long

**_Leigh the wonderlord:_** interesting sign on name….Action there will be…. Just not… porn.


End file.
